Biometal E
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: in the forest of death the fight with the snake took an unexpected turn.Now Naruto is about to realize that the past should never been forgotten as the leader of the rebellion army comes into his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Biometal E**

Author Note: This story Is about our favorite orange wearing ninja Naruto Uzumaki in this story he will come across a bio metal this biometal will contain the power of the leader of the rebellion army from Megaman X Command Misssion the one the only Epsilon.

Chapter Start

Naruto was scared more than scared he was terrified a giant snake had just swallowed him! He could feel the digestive acids start to eat away him when an idea hit him. Why not use the shadow clone jutsu to bust out!

_Please work please work _Naruto prayed when he performed the Jutsu

**Shadow Clone Jutsu **he yelled from the confines of the snake as 11 clones poofed into existence they took up a lot more room but they were kicking, punching, scratching and even biting but to no avail. Then he used it again

**Shadow Clone Jutsu** This time there were 11 _more. Still not enough _

**Shadow Clone Jutsu **another 11 poofed into exitance. _More need more_

**Shadow Clone Jutsu **This time 12 more poofed into existencethe walls of the snake started to expand at a tearing could be heard throughout the snake but it wasn't enough the acids had burnt through his clothes already and soon the overwhelming pain welcomed him to the bliss of unconsciousness.

**Sometime later…**

"Where am I"… Naruto wondered to himself the around him was pitch black leaving him trying to find something to grab onto. When he felt a sudden primal instinct… ear he had no reason to feel it but for some strange reason he did when suddenly something passed by his head. And part of the area he was in collapsed suddenly he knew he had to get away he started running. In what he assumed was a hall way when the floor beneath him decided to become unsupported as the floor collapsed making him fall into the depth bellow when an alarm went off

**Attention there is an intruder located within the area of the laboratory E all personnel are advised to stay away until security has eliminated the intruder please have a good day. **

As he tried to get up the room lit up and he could see weird black glass with a rectangular out line with raised squares beneath it. (the vaguest description of a computer I can come up with) a see through tube inside was a weirdly shaped hunk of metal which was black in the middle on the edges were red with gray middle to the color and an orange piece near the top with six small cylinder pieces that were black with an orange tip jutting off the sides.

"Whoa you're a cool little guy aren't you" Naruto said to it since it had his favorite color making him nod in approval.

"_Don't patronize me human, when I had my original form you believed you could keep all reploids under your control and subjugate us, but even in this form I will fight on to preserve the freedom of all reploids". _The thought hit Naruto

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"_I am the leader of the Rebellion Army, Epsilon!" _

"How are you a leader your stuck in that tube" Naruto partially chuckled to himself.

"I will wait as long as I have to for my liberation, I will always fight" Epsilon said partially irritated.

"Um I have no idea what a replied is but um you can't really fight for freedom in that tube can you" Naruto said When the feelings from a moment ago hit him again as he picked up a chair and proceeded to smash it against the glass several times.

Thwack, Crash, and several other noises came from it but the chair didn't work when something dropped through the roofs opening Naruto came through.

( heres the link wiki/Zwei_Hammrer#Twei_Hammer)

"_Move human, that being is called an einhammer it is a mechanaloid avoid its ball and chain attacks at all costs". _

The mechanaloid went on the offensive immediately and launched its right weapon (im not going to make an intentional ball jokes when it's stupid). Naruto dodged to left and the ball smashed into the wall behind where Naruto was causing it to become dented from the force of the impact. It pulled back the right ball and launched the left one toward Naruto. Who dodged to the right.

"You know, you're pretty slow maybe having big weapons is just detrimental to your speed. This irritated the hell out of the robot because apparently its eye color changed from yellow to red and it raised its arms with weapons attached into the air and a cylinder shaped field appeared around him and it shattered.

"_Did you have to enrage it now it will not even consider ceasing its attack" Epsilon said. _

Naruto got in front of the tube containing epsilon and the einhammer deployed both its weapons at once making it Naruto couldn't dodge and Naruto got hit by the blunt weapon smashing him into the tube and shattering the glass. The force of the impact broke Naruto's ribs making them puncture his lungs, as he coughed up blood on the ball as his face was in shock and his vision blurred. The mechanaloid prepared to strike him again and Naruto shut his eyes giving up as the ball and chain came towards him ready to end his life. When it didn't hit him again Naruto opened his eyes to see a blue bubble of energy surrounding him.

_If you will fight for the equality and rights of all beings then I will lend you my power to assist you, if you deviate I will take back all that I have given you. Remember all men, women, children, and reploids are created equally it is not us to decide if they are cruel only the future generations will judge us. The bio scan has completed you have a match with me establishing connection….( wiki/Epsilon_(Mega_Man) This is original epsilon by the way pretty cool how they got blue prints right?) _Naruto saw the armor forming on him where his chest was there was an empty hole as opposed to the energy filled one that Epsilon had making Naruto wonder where it was another thing was that the armor was smaller than it was on Epsilon just a bit bigger than he was when Epsilon began speaking.

"_Interesting it appears that they didn't remember the Supraforce metal maybe it was just forgotten about or worse-"_

Epsilon was interrupted by growing sound of the electricity crackling. Then the Iron balls withdrew back to the mechanaloid when that happened Naruto ran forward as his vision turned blue and the robot turned into white lines and he could see the certain points on the robot as red and they were flashing red making think he should hit it. The flashing points were in its rib cage and in its arms. Its arms launched their iron balls and Naruto side stepped and saw the middle link on it flashing red on the 178 th179th,180th, and the 181st and the 182nd link (My math is one inch per link it can launch its iron balls 30 ft. at least that 360 links divide by two and you get 180 then I just added a few links cause 1 link is just unrealistic for a weakness for a reploid.) Naruto ran forward and side stepped the ball and grabbed the chain just before the red zone when the ball had high tension on it from the force the chain had on stopping the ball grabbed the opposite end of the red zone and tried pulling with all his might

"Hnnnnrrrgh" Naruto was getting angry this thing tried killing him it scared the crap out of him and (this fight is getting long huh?) he was pissed off about that snake he's nearly died three times in the same day!" Just then the empty hole in his chest began have a glowing red light come from it and Naruto felt the metal bending slowly then it just shattered and the iron ball hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and the mechanaloid let out a yell of pain as much as the increasing of the sound of metal grinding. The robot after reeling back its chain tried backing away after seeing that. Naruto walked over to the robot that backed into a wall and he punched with all his might at the mechanaloids rib cage and it broke open inside Naruto could see a piece of metal inside it shaped like a pentagram and as he grabbed it Naruto felt a small burst of energy go through him when he looked down to his hands he could see his chest glowing red from the hole that used to be empty. As he was thinking why it was glowing it faded away as if it didn't exist. This made him wonder if it was Kyuubi. The metal in his hand stopped glowing making him wonder what it was when something in his helmet said this

"Force Metal Power +1 Obtained" Making Naruto what it was. He looked over and saw the black screen and rectangular board thing.

"_It's a computer it's used for storing information about things do as I say and we should find out a few things" Epsilon said._

"Alright the username is Geovani Kanami Password is ,is awesome!" Epsilon told Naruto as he typed it in

"Why did he have that password it so stupid" Naruto said sweatdropping at the password

"_Humans are stupid bigots, Naruto they really are" Epsilon said sighing in resign to the attempt to understand humans"._

"It doesn't matter as it stands, so long as we have this resource we will exploit it.

Subject Name: Epsilon Code Name Biometal E Aliases The unknown energy manipulator, Leader of the rebellion army, The brother in arms of all reploid, and Mumia_._

_Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Magnetism (assumed side ability), High durability, Omega Force (Recent Resort R of massive energy spikes) Energy absorbtion, Extremely High Force Metal Corosion Rate (Assumed side effect of energy manipulation) Unknown energy Limit (Though the core to this function is missing it is assumed was stolen of his corpse) Advanced regeneration._

Lab Report: The Reploid known as Epsilon is perhaps one of the most advanced reploids ever made even considering it was originally just made to test Force Metal, The creator of this robot Dr. Lagrano (colleague of ) had seen this and gave Epsilon superior mental capabilities this in turn let Epsilon Understand to understand the force metal he tested more than anyone in the years, soon however the project was scraped due to the incredible amount of force metal needed to make supra force metal. However unlike other testing reploids Dr. Lagrano had sympathy for Epsilon perhaps due to the common interest in supraforce metal. Years later after the reploid had been put into a pod for storage he left it and pursued protesting for the right of reploids. He was later labeled maverick and was since pursued bychxsjhsj **Error Error** **File access Denied Sending security dispatch**.

Moments later the doors of the lab opened and a few dozen lightly armored reploids entered the room, they were all humanoid shape and carried a buster on an arm while others had electric batons. And naruto only had one idea going through his hand

"_Fuck"_

**Chapter End**


	2. Important please read

**An Important Request**

**Author Note**: I plan to go through with all the messages in one way or another I consider all input an invaluable part of the process I also believe if any beta readers want to step up feel free to do so.

**Start**

This is not a story I have had many reviews for certain stories and almost none if any at all for other stories so here is a short form for you to send to me

Name:

1(Keep the story), 2(Delete), 3(rewrite),4(invest more effort into), or 5(I can help you as a beta)

Next to the story names I want you to put a number when you send in your review or message send it in and I will use it to figure out what to do. Feel free to combine the numbers such as 1 (keep the story) and 3 (rewrite) or any combination you see will help just put the numbers okay?

Biometal E:

A twist of Fate or Faith:

Blood Stained Kubikiri Hancho:

Fierce Deity Awakening:

In The End:

Naruto: Avatar of Tzeentch(I want to delete it but I also want to rewrite it in the coming weeks you decide)

Naruto chaos rising

Naruto The Claim Solas

Naruto the Geas


End file.
